1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new jet burner construction and to a new heating apparatus utilizing such a jet burner construction as well as to new methods of making such a jet burner construction and such a heating apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a jet burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having an inlet means leading to the chamber means for directing fuel from a fuel source therein and an outlet means leading from the chamber means and defining an outlet opening means through which the fuel is adapted to issue from the chamber means to burn externally to the burner body means, the burner body means having a longitudinal axis extending between the inlet means and the outlet means, the outlet opening means having a central opening part and a plurality of spaced apart opening portions interconnected thereto and radiating outwardly therefrom whereby flows of fuel respectively issuing out of the portions and the central part of said outlet opening means merge together in a turbulent manner externally to the outlet opening means, the burner construction comprising flame retainer means carried by the body means and having outer edge means extending beyond the outlet opening means of the body means to prevent flows of induced air from being created between the flows of fuel issuing from the radiating portions of the outlet opening means, the burner body means being formed of two generally similar body sections secured together in superimposed relation and each having one-half of the outlet opening means and one-half of the flame retainer means thereon, the body means having opposed ends and having a fluted portion disposed spaced from and intermediate the inlet means and the outlet means and having opposed ends, the fluted portion defining the central opening part and the radiating portions of the outlet opening means, the outlet opening means being generally located in the middle of the fluted portion, the fluted portion expanding and extending axially beyond the central opening part at one of the opposed ends thereof and comprising part of the flame retainer means, the flame retainer means also comprising a generally ring-like structure between the one of the opposed ends of the fluted portion and one of the opposed ends of the body means, each one-half of the flame retainer means being integral and one-piece with its respective body section, the one of the opposed ends of the fluted portion expanding outwardly substantially at an angle to the longitudinal axis. For example, see FIGS. 1-9 and 17 of this application for such prior known jet burner construction.